ShikaTema Gaje Story
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: ShikaTema pertama saya...! XD WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot, DRABBLE. RnR?


... (untitled) ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A/N: Memenuhi permintaan -?- CharLene Choi dan Hello Kitty Cute

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot, Drabble.

.

.

BRAK!

Temari membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah ke dalam bantal. Mendengar bantingan pintu itu, ibunya, Karura, segera datang melihat Temari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa, Tem?" tanya Karura.

"Ng... A-anu... Si Nanas Shika... Dia... Tadi aku lihat dia dan Ino di taman," cerita Temari.

"Oh ya? Terus, kenapa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Shika 'kan... _Udah_..." Temari menggantung kata-katanya.

"Oh, iya ya..." sadar Karura akhirnya. "Ya... Mungkin... Dia belum ditakdirkan untukmu... Sabar, ya, nak..." hibur Karura lagi.

"Ya..." jawab Temari pasrah.

.

.

Flashback: ON

Pada suatu hari, Temari sedang berjalan-jalan ke Taman Konoha. Sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar, dan-mungkin-untuk melepaskan perasaan capeknya. Saat sedang santainya berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru dan Ino berduaan di bangku taman.

Melihat itu, Temari langsung memutar balik arahnya menjadi ke belakang dan pulang ke rumah. Tak bisa dibayangkan. Temari benar-benar melihat Ino sedang menangis di samping Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru membalas dengan pelukannya.

Dan sepertinya, Ino mengatakan sesuatu. Dilihatnya juga, Shikamaru sedang memegang serangkai bunga-yang sepertinya-pemberian Ino.

Flashback: OFF

.

.

-Konoha Seigaku-

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Temari langsung duduk diam di bangkunya. Merasa canggung, Tenten langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa, Tem?" tanya Tenten.

"_Gapapa_..." elak Temari.

"Halah, bohong! Cepat, bilang samaku...!" kata Tenten, sedikit memaksa.

"Si Nanas, dia lari ke Ino," jelas Temari singkat dan datar.

"Oh, dasar Si Nanas Mendokusei itu," sambung Tenten. "Yang sabar, ya, Tem... '_Ntar_ juga, dia pasti dapat balasannya," hibur Tenten lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Temari.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa Tema-nyan? Kok diam _gitu_...? _Nggak_ kaya' biasa," tanya Ino.

"Dia belum bisa diganggu...!" tegas Tenten pada Ino.

"_Udah_, Ten... _Gapapa_..." balas Temari sambil berdiri, hendak pergi.

"Kok _gitu_? Kenapa sih, _Tem_?" tanya Ino bingung, namun Temari sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Tanyakan sewaktu pulang sekolah saja...!" perintah Tenten.

"_Oke_. Tapi, kenapa kau juga... Jadi..." kata Ino lagi, namun Tenten juga sudah beranjak pergi.

.

.

KRIIING...!

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Temari ingin langsung pulang dan sudah berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan, namun dicegah Ino.

"Tema-nyan...! Tunggu...!" cegah Ino.

Temari pun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari dengan sangaaat... datar.

"Yang kemarin itu..." Ino memotong ucapannya.

"Aku _udah tau_," kata Temari.

"Ng... Ini...! Aku ada bukti kalau Shikamaru itu memang betul-betul setia denganmu...!" jelas Ino lalu mengambil kamera.

Ino pun menjalankan sebuah rekaman yang benar-benar serupa dengan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Namun, Ino masih meredam suaranya.

"Apa kubilang..." kata Temari mengambil keputusan.

"Tunggu dulu...! Kau masih 'melihat' perlakuannya, belum 'mendengar' perkataannya," ujar Ino.

Ino pun segera mengatur kameranya agar mengeluarkan suara.

.

.

Flashback: ON

"Shikamaru... Kumohon... Terimalah Temari...! _Nggak_ tahan aku melihatnya murung terus..." kata Ino sedikit terisak di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Iya... Aku sudah lama juga ingin menerimanya... Jadi, tenang sajalah, Ino. _Oke_?" sambung Shikamaru.

"Hm! Ini, kalau sempat, berikan ini pada Temari," kata Ino lagi sambil menyerahkan serangkai bunga. "Ini kuambilkan yang terbaik, dari toko tou-san," sambungnya lagi.

"Baiklah, arigatou, Ino," kata Shikamaru sambil berterimakasih.

"Dou ita."

Flashback: OFF

.

.

"Oh... Gomen, Ino-chan..." Temari meminta maaf.

"Daijobu yo..." terima Ino. "MATSU-CHAAAN...! KITA BERHASIIIL...! HUAHAHAHA...!" teriak Ino memanggil Temari sambil berteriak kesenangan.

"Ohya? Huahaha...! Bagus...!" kata Matsuri yang sudah datang sambil hormat dengan dua jari.

"Idemu memang _keren_...!" puji Ino.

"Hehehe," Matsuri tertawa ringan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ja-jadi...?" Temari salah tingkah.

"Ho-oh," kata Ino singkat, padat, tapi kurang jelas.

"Itu hanya peran, dan membuktikan, bahwa Shikamaru itu memang meletakkan -?- hatinya pada Temari," lanjut Matsuri mengambil kesimpulan.

"Iya. Eien ni ShikaTema," ujar Ino lagi.

"ShikaTema no itsumademo," balas Matsuri, enteng. -maklum, author belum lancar ==v-

"Arigatou, Ino-chan... Matsuri-chan..." kata Temari berterimakasih.

"Dou ita," jawab mereka serentak.

.

.

"_Oalah_... Ternyata begitu..." kata Tenten manggut-manggut.

"_Ho-oh_. Ino, sesuai janjiku, bunganya ini kuberikan untuk Temari," ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh? Arigatou gozaimasu, Shika Nanas-Mendokusei... Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya dan lebih dari banyak sehingga terlalu banyak," ucap Temari pada Shikamaru sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dou ita."

"PRIKITIEW...!"

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

-**_Talkshow singkat nan gaje_**-

**Baka-Uzu: Kurang Romance-nyaaaaaa...! XO**

**Koyuki: Nggak mampu (_ _)**

**Maki: Ho-oh =w=**

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
